vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mind Compulsion
Mind Compulsion is a rare ability used by vampires. It allows the user, to control another living persons mind, somewhat astral project into there dreams and overall erase peoples memories or even alter them to the point something is completely different about them. In order for the progress to work, you have to make the victim look into the user's eye. Vampires can only compel humans while hybrids and Originals can compel humans and vampires.Compulsion doesn't work if the victim is on vervain. Elena wears a pendant with vervain inside it, and Jeremy was also given a bracelet with the herb. Both of them also drink vervain tea. Shown numerous times in Season One Users Damon Salvatore compelling a human.]] Due to Damon's evil nature of being a vampire and drinking human blood, he became almost a professional in compelling someone. The first person, on screen he compelled, was Vicki Donovan, which he actually later turned into a vampire. He eventually got more skilled in. He once tormented Stefan's dreams, to make him think Damon was biting and then feeding on Elena. When Stefan was forced to kill Vicki and Elena's younger brother, Jeremy witnessed it, he was asked by Elena to erase his memories of Vicki being how she was and he also took away his pain. This cause him to become like he was before his parent's died, a happy and eager sixteen year old. Stefan Salvatore compelling Vicki.]]Although, when he first drank human blood he was possibly quite as skilled as Damon was at first, however when he decided he wanted to change, with the help from Lexi Branson. He started to drink animal blood, which also caused his ability to use mind compulsion, to weaken and if provoked, the memories will came back. This happened to Vicki Donovan also, when Damon attacked her, Stefan erases her memory, and made her think it was only a animal. However, Damon told Vicki to "think" and eventually the memories came back of Damon attacking her. Katherine Pierce compelling Matt.]] Katherine is arguably more skilled in the power, then both Stefan and Damon combined, mainly because how long she has been a vampire and the fact she's been taking Vervain. She is first seen on screen compelling Stefan in a flash back, while also revealing she was compelling Damon also. One of her most notable compelling scenes, was when she compelled Matt Donovan to get Tyler Lockwood drunk, in order for him to accidentally to kill someone, so his families werewolf curse would be triggered. Another notable one was when she compelled Jenna to stab herself in the stomach, almost killing her. Elijah compelling Slater.]]Elijah's way of compulsion is much more skilled due to the fact of him being an original. He is able to compel humans as well as vampires which is what makes he extremely rare. The most notable time was when he used it on the vampire, Slater. He compelled him to call Rose and tell her that the curse can be lifted by just using the moonstone. After he completed the call, Elijah no longer needed his help, so he compelled Slater to stake himself in the heart, which he does so; killing himself instantly. Caroline Forbes compelling Aimee.]]Being a vampire for only a year, Caroline didn't really use the ability, as much as Damon or even Stefan, however she openly used it in her first days of being a vampire, more specifically on Aimee Bradley who was flirting with her boyfriend, Matt. Caroline got Aimee to look at her, and told her to go stalk someone else's boyfriend. However, one of the most notable times, was when she attempted to erase the memories Matt had of Caroline being a vampire, although unknown to her, he actually drunk Vervain that night, which caused him to be immune to it. Also, when Damon feed on her a year ago, and compelled her to forget, she eventually regained the memories once she became a vampire. Klaus compelling Katherine]]Unlike his brother, Elijah, Klaus was more or less, much more violent in the way he compelled someone. He liked the torture the victim almost. The most notable time he compelled someone was to Katherine Pierce, when he got her to stab herself in the leg, multiply times with a wooden stake, which can also kill a vampire. He used it mostly on here throughout his time on screen, compelling her not to leave Alaric's Apartment, to give Damon the cure to a werewolf bite and also little things, like sitting. It's unknown or not if Klaus is able to compel other originals or not. Weaknesses *[[Vervain|'Vervain']]': '''Vervain makes the victim immune to the compulsion. *'Original Neutralizing: '''If a Original is neutralized with the white oak ash dagger their compulsion will broken and if they are revived will there compulsion still be broken. Notes and References Category:Powers